Ich will nur
by Nayina
Summary: Eine Songfic zum Lied "Ich will nur" von Philipp Poisel. Pairing: Luna/Blaise


Hallo ihr Lieben!

Diesmal ging es wirklich schnell, bis ich mich wieder melde. Und diesmal habe ich was ganz andres mitgebracht. Nämlich, man lese und staune: Luna/Blaise. Man soll ja öfter mal was Neues probieren und sie ist sogar länger geworden als meine bisherigen OS :3

Disclaimer: Der Song ist „Ich will nur" von Philipp Poisel, der Rest gehört JKR, wie immer. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und geb sie auch alle brav wieder zurück…

Diese Geschichte ist übrigens entstanden, weil Luna und Blaise in meiner längeren Geschichte nicht zusammen kommen und Lunas Liebe unerwidert bleibt, also wollte ich eine schreiben, in der sie zusammen finden. Und das hier ist das Ergebnis. Wieder mal mitten in der Nacht, also nur von mir selbst durchgelesen.

Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß mit meinem neuen Schatz ;-)

Eure Nayina

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

~Ich will nur~

Es war das Ende seines sechsten Schuljahres gewesen, als Blaise Zabini ein Paar Schuhe per Eule zugeflogen kamen. Es war seine Eule, die sie ihm brachten, doch woher bei Salazar Slytherin sie die Schuhe hatte, konnte er sich nicht erklären.

„Vielleicht will deine Mom dir sagen, dass ihr Ehemann wieder gestorben ist" grummelte Draco vor sich hin. Blaise schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick.

„Erstens ist meine Mom gerade ausnahmsweise mal ledig und zweitens sind das Frauenschuhe" widersprach der Dunkelhäutige.

„Guten Morgen" erreichte eine verträumte Stimme ihre Ohren. Beide drehten sich um – und sahen sich einem Mädchen gegenüber, das Dracos Schwester hätte sein können, zumindest äußerlich. Ihr hellblondes Haar wurde von hellgrauen Augen und einem Lächeln begleitet und sie deutete auf die Schuhe.

„Ich glaube, das sind meine" sagte sie.  
„Loony Lo-"

„Draco!" Der Blonde sah ihn empört an.

„Was denn? So heißt sie doch!" verteidigte er sich.

„Nein, so heißt sie nicht!"

„Aber alle nennen mich so" warf das Mädchen ein und schien nicht eine Spur verärgert zu sein. Blaise seufzte resignierend.

„Also, das sind deine Schuhe? Wie kommt meine Eule an deine Schuhe, Lovegood?" fragte er das Mädchen.

„Sicher hat sie ein Mitschüler in den Eulenturm gebracht, sie machen sowas immer zum Schuljahresende. Und nenn mich ruhig Luna." Blaise sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Sie machen das immer?" Das Mädchen nickte.

„Mensch Blaise, das weiß doch nun inzwischen fast jeder" murmelte Draco und trank seinen letzten Schluck Kaffee. Dafür, fand Blaise, war er noch ganz schön schlecht gelaunt. Wieder bekam er nur einen bösen Blick von Blaise, bevor dieser Luna ansah.

„Vermisst du noch mehr Sachen, Luna?" fragte er. Sie richtete den Blick nachdenklich zur Decke.

„Hm… noch zwei Paar Schuhe, einen Pulli… und ein Paket Spulenwurzeltee." Blaise sah sie mit offenem Mund an, was, das musste man nun wirklich zugeben, alles andere als oft vorkam.

„Ein Paket wovon?" fragte er nach.

„Spulenwurzeltee. Den solltest du mal probieren" sagte sie, während sie den Blick wieder von der Decke auf ihn richtete. Dabei fiel ihr eine eigentümliche, rosa-blaue Brille auf die Nase, die aussah, wie das, was manche Muggel auf dem Fest trugen, dass sie Karneval nannten.

„Oh!" rief sie überrascht aus, „Da schwirren aber ganz schon viele Schlickschlupfe um deinen Kopf!" Blaise fasste sich an selbigen und sah sich aufmerksam um, doch es dauerte nicht lange, da war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nichts gab, was um seinen Kopf herum schwirrte.

„Du kannst sie nicht sehen, sie sind unsichtbar" erklärte Luna auch gleich, „Am liebsten tummeln sie sich in Ohren und machen dich damit wuschig im Gehirn!" Draco verdrehte nur die Augen und stand auf.

„Ich geh mit Pans nach Hogsmeade" murmelte er seinem besten Freund zu, „Vielleicht kommst du ja nach." Blaise nickte abwesend, Draco verdrehte erneut die Augen und dann war der Blonde verschwunden.

„Ähm…also, brauchst du Hilfe beim suchen?" fragte Blaise, während er Luna das Paar Schuhe hin hielt. Sie nahm es entgegen und lächelte milde erstaunt.

„Gerne! Harry und Hermine helfen auch mit, wir haben heute schon zwei Hosen gefunden!" Blaise hätte am liebsten verzweifelt den Kopf in den Händen vergraben. Er wollte doch nur helfen und dann musste er ausgerechnet einem Großteil des goldenen Trios dabei begegnen? Und wie bekloppt konnten die Schüler Hogwarts sein, so viele Klamotten zu verstecken? Doch er blinzelte nur ein paar Mal, dann nickte er.

„In Ordnung, dann mal los!"

Es stellte sich heraus, das Hermine und Harry gar nicht mal so schlimm waren, wie Blaise gedacht hatte. Und dass Luna eine Engelsgeduld hatte. Es machte Blaise tatsächlich Spaß mit den dreien durch Hogwarts zu laufen und nach Lunas verlorenen Sachen Ausschau zu halten. Es stellte sich in den nächsten Tagen allerdings auch heraus, dass sein bester Freund von dieser Entwicklung nicht besonders begeistert war. „Gryffindors sind nicht nett" sagte er jedes Mal, wenn Blaise sich dazu äußerte. Blaise war froh, dass er wenigstens gegen Luna keinen Einspruch hatte, immerhin war sie eine Ravenclaw. Im Laufe des siebten Jahres freundete sich Blaise mit Luna und dem goldenen Trio an. Ron war zwar schwierig, aber selbst mit dem Rotschopf kam er klar. Draco dagegen akzeptierte zwar irgendwann, dass Luna Blaise' beste Freundin geworden war, doch er kriegte sich weiterhin mit Harry und Ron in die Haare. Hermine hielt sich zurück, ihrer Meinung nach war das Verhalten der drei Streithähne mehr als kindisch. Und der Meinung war Blaise auch.

Ein Jahr nachdem Blaise Luna kennen gelernt hatte, liefen sie wieder gemeinsam durch Hogwarts. Harry und Hermine hatten diesmal sogar eine Liste gemacht. Zwei Punkte darauf waren bereits abgehakt.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass das unser letztes Jahr sein soll" sagte Hermine. Harry und Blaise sahen sie an.

„Kaum zu glauben, Hermine, dass du es in den letzten Tagen noch geschafft hast, dass Draco und Harry sich nicht mehr an die Gurgel gehen!" ergänzte Blaise. Harry warf ihm einen gespielt bösen Blick zu.

„Ich kann ihn eben nicht leiden! Daran hat sich auch nichts geändert" warf der Gryffindor ein.

„Jaah, aber im Gegensatz zu Ron wirst du erwachsen!" sagte Hermine, halb lachend, halb die Augen rollend. Blaise schmunzelte.

„Ich hab wieder einen Pulli gefunden!" rief da Luna von hinten und hakte sich bei Blaise ein. Der lächelte sie an und hielt ihr die Kiste hin, in der sie die Klamotten sammelten. Hermine strich den Punkt „rosa Pulli" von der Liste. Luna machte sich wieder von dem Slytherin los, als der Pulli in der Kiste verstaut war und verschwand im nächsten Korridor, um weiter zu suchen. Blaise sah ihr leicht enttäuscht hinterher. Er mochte es, dass sie ihre Zuneigung nur bei ihm so offensichtlich zeigte und dass sie es geschafft hatte, aus dem kontrollierten Zabini, der sonst nicht mal in der Anwesenheit von Slytherins oft lächelte, einen lockeren Blaise zu machen, der sich zwar nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, aber doch in ihrem kleinen Kreis, öfters mal zu einem Lächeln und vielleicht sogar einem Lachen hinreißen ließ. Am Ende des Tages hatten sie tatsächlich die ganze Liste abgehakt und sie beschlossen, am nächsten Tag gemeinsam mit Ron, Draco und Pansy nach Hogsmeade zu gehen und sich ein schönes letztes Wochenende zu machen. Luna würde als einzige von ihnen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Die meisten sahen es ihr nicht an, doch Blaise merkte, dass ihr Lächeln nicht mehr ganz so fröhlich, das Strahlen in ihren Augen weniger hell und ihr Lachen leiser war. Einzig und allein Ginny würde dann noch an Lunas Seite stehen und obwohl Luna vor ihnen nie Freunde gehabt hatte, zog sich ihr Herz bei dem Gedanken zusammen, sie alle ziehen zu lassen. Sicher, sie würden sich wieder sehen, aber es war doch was anderes hier zu sein, in ihrem zweiten Zuhause, alle zusammen.

Sie genossen die letzte gemeinsame Woche und am letzten Schultag gab es in der großen Halle eine Abschlussfeier. Für Luna begannen am nächsten Tag die Ferien. Blaise kam sie in der ersten Woche jeden Tag besuchen und meistens gingen sie dann den Hügel hinunter zum Fuchsbau, wo Hermine und Harry sich für einige Wochen einquartiert hatten. Blaise bemerkte, wie die Freude in Lunas Mimik zurück kehrte, offensichtlich war sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ihre Freunde sie nicht einfach im Stich lassen würden. Blaise kam sich etwas vor wie ein Wachhund. Er schwieg die meiste Zeit, wie es nun mal seine Art war und trottete hinter Luna her, während sie fröhlich durch die Gegend sprang. Doch anders als früher tat er das alles mit einem milden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Als sie wieder einmal im Fuchsbau Gnome jagten, setzte sich Harry zu Blaise auf den Rasen.

„Du hast dich ziemlich verändert" stellte der nun ehemalige Gryffindor fest. Blaise wandte seinen Blick leicht widerwillig von Luna ab und damit verschwand auch das Lächeln.

„Weniger als du denkst" sagte er. Harry lächelte und warf einen vielsagenden Blick zum Fuchsbau.

„Die Liebe verändert jeden, nicht wahr?" murmelte er und kassierte damit einen erstaunten Blick von Blaise. Der ehemalige Slytherin lachte auf.

„Jeden, bis auf Draco" ergänzte er. Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Malfoy hat eine Freundin?" Blaise warf einen Blick zu Luna, dann nickte er.

„Was glaubst du, warum Pansy andauernd mit ihm rumhängt? Aber ich glaube, er hat das Prinzip noch nicht begriffen." Harry lachte laut auf.

„Wenn die beiden ein Paar sind, dann hast du wohl recht." Sie schwiegen beide und ließen ihre Blicke in verschiedene Richtungen streifen.

„Warum sagst du es ihr nicht?" fragte Harry irgendwann. Diesmal wandte Blaise den Blick nicht von Luna ab.

„Ich bin kein mutiger Gryffindor, sondern ein verschwiegener Slytherin. Und die halten sich zurück, wenn sie keinen Grund sehen." Harry runzelte die Stirn und nun wanderte auch sein Blick zu Luna. Ja, die Blonde schien glücklich zu sein, so wie es war…keine versteckten Blicke, kein Stammeln, rot werden oder was er noch so einem verliebten Menschen zuordnete. Und Harry ging schwer davon aus, dass auch Luna sich irgendwie verändern musste, wenn sie verliebt war.

Nach diesem Tag sah Harry Blaise immer seltener mit Luna im Fuchsbau. Meistens kam Luna alleine. Luna war zwar alles andere als schweigsam, aber über ihre Gefühle oder darüber, was sie über Blaise' Wegbleiben dachte, kriegte er nichts aus ihr heraus. Dabei war Harry hartnäckig! Doch immer wenn er sie auf Blaise ansprach zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und sagte „Bestimmt hat er zu tun, er kann tun, was er will". Nach zwei vergangenen Wochen, in denen Blaise sich nicht sehen ließ, ließ sich mit einem Mal jemand anders im Fuchsbau sehen. Draco Malfoy traute sich auf das Grundstück.

„Meine Verlobte sagt, ich sollte offener sein. Also hier bin ich" begründete er dieses Verhalten und Harry prustete laut los, als er das hörte. Offensichtlich hatte Blaise sich doch geirrt.

„Mhmm… willst du mich nicht noch auf einen Kaffee einladen?" Die Schwarzhaarige vor ihm sah ihn abwartend doch mit ziemlich glasigen Augen an. Auch wenn Blaise nicht zugesehen hätte, wie sie sich im Laufe des Abends besoff, hätte er es ihr auf den ersten Blick angesehen. Er setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf, obwohl das lange nicht mehr nötig war.

„Und darauf, bei mir zu übernachten, deinem Zustand nach zu urteilen" sagte Blaise und hielt ihr die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf. Die Schwarzhaarige ließ den Kaffee gleich aus und kam gleich zum Punkt „Übernachten". Blaise betrachtete mit einem leicht spöttelnden Blick, wie sie auf dem Sofa einschlief. Er setzte sich in seinen Sessel und zauberte sich einen Kaffee in die Hand. Dieses Mädchen auf dem Sofa verkörperte alles, was er nicht wollte. Er hatte sie in einer Muggelbar aufgegabelt, festgestellt, dass sie stinknormal war und außerdem hatte sie schwarze Haare und strahlend blaue Augen. Nicht dass sie nicht hübsch gewesen wäre, aber sein Plan, sich abzulenken, war eindeutig nicht aufgegangen. Heute war Harrys Geburtstag und er hatte eine Einladung bekommen. „Draco ist auch da" hatte darunter gestanden und Blaise hatte sich zwar gefreut, dass die beiden ihre Streitigkeiten nun scheinbar ganz abgelegt hatten, doch er beschloss, dennoch nicht zu gehen. Slytherins hatten ihren Stolz und obwohl er sich eigentlich nicht so viel daraus machte, wie Draco, hatte Luna seinen Stolz schon länger überbelastet. Mit einem Blick auf das Wesen, das auf seinem Sofa schlief, musste er sich dennoch eingestehen, dass er Luna vermisste. Mehr noch als Draco, obwohl er auch den schon lange nicht gesehen hatte. Obwohl er ehrlicherweise gestehen musste, auch den Blonden zu vermissen mit seiner kühlen Art die Dinge zu kommentieren. Wahrscheinlich waren sie beide auf Harrys Geburtstag und hatten Spaß. Ob Luna sich wunderte, warum er nicht mehr auftauchte? Ob sie trotzdem noch zum Fuchsbau gegangen war? Bestimmt, schließlich hatte sie dort viel Spaß gehabt. Ohne ihn sonderlich einzubeziehen. Er seufzte und stand schließlich auf, um das Mädchen auf sein Bett zu legen und zuzudecken. Er selbst machte es sich mit der Tagesdecke auf dem Sofa bequem.

Versteck mich wo du mich nicht findest,  
damit auch du mich mal vermisst.  
Hab mich seit Wochen nicht gemeldet,  
und frag mich ständig wo du bist.

„Einen schönen guten Morgen du untreueste Tomate von allen untreuen Tomaten! Hier ist der persönliche Weckdienst mit eingebautem Erinnerungsauffrischer. Dein bester Freund Draco Malfoy schreibt dir seit drei Tagen Briefe, die ungelesen zurück kommen und in deinem Bett liegt nicht Luna Lovegood, sondern zu deinem Verderben eine schwarzhaarige Muggelfrau. Aber keine Sorge, da ist nichts gelaufen, denn selbst wenn sie wach geblieben wäre, hättest du viel zu sehr an Loony gedacht, als dass du sie hättest-"

„Halt deine Klappe, Draco!" Ein Lachen erklang.

„Aber, aber, spricht man so mit seinem persönlichen Weckdienst? Heute habe ich automatisch einen Kaffee zubereitet, aber eigentlich ist es deine Aufgabe, einen Spulenwurzeltee für Loony zu kochen, denn genau das ist es, was man für die Frau, die man liebt tut. Vorausgesetzt sie mag Spulenwurzeltee, wärest du in Pansy Parkinson verliebt solltest du doch eher eine heiße Schokolade zubereiten. Aber-"

„Du bereitest Pans eine heiße Schokolade zu?"

„Natürlich, sie ist meine Verlobte!" Der Blonde klang fast schon empört, während Blaise langsam die Augen öffnete. „Und du solltest die Einladung zu meiner Hochzeit endlich öffnen, sonst könnte es sein, dass ich sie zurück nehme."

„Wer macht denn da so einen Krach?" die schwarzhaarige Frau kam aus dem Schlafzimmer getorkelt und Draco ließ seinen Zauberstab schnell in seiner Umhangtasche verschwinden. Die Schwarzhaarige sah den Besucher zweifelnd an.

„Du hast seltsame Freunde" fand sie.

„Du kannst dir einen Kaffee machen, aber dann würde ich dich bitten, mich mit meinem Besuch alleine zu lassen." Die Frau zog über so viel Unverschämtheit die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und stolzierte dann übertrieben betont aus der Wohnungstür.

„Ich glaube, sie will dir sagen, dass sie keine Almosen braucht" vermutete Draco grinsend.

„Ich glaube, sie wäre auch mit Kaffee noch ein Morgenmuffel." Blaise gähnte und sah seinen besten Freund an.

„Also, geb schon her." Ein Umschlag wurde dem dunkeläugigen gereicht.

„In einem Monat? Du bist ja noch schneller als Harry." Der Blonde schnaufte.

„Natürlich! ER heiratet ja auch den Verschnitt seiner Mutter."

„Draco!" Der Blonde sah ihn spöttisch an.

„Was denn, willst du mir sagen, dass Ginny Weasley keine Ähnlichkeit mit Lily Potter hat? Hast du mal ein Foto von ihr gesehen? Wir sollten es Harry zeigen, vielleicht überlegt er sich das dann noch mal."

„Plapperst du immer so viel, wenn du verliebt bist?" knurrte Blaise genervt.

„Waaas? Wie kannst du mir vorwerfen, dass ich glücklich bin! Du musst mich nehmen, wie ich bin, ich bin dein bester Freund. Seit dem Kindergarten."

„Kaffee, Draco" murrte Blaise und nahm die ihm entgegen gereichte Tasse entgegen. Er nahm einen Schluck und versprühte ihn gleich wieder über den Boden.

„Heißen Kaffee, Draco! Seit wann stehst du denn schon da?" Draco ließ ein freches Grinsen sehen.

„Seit acht Uhr." Blaise warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr und sah dann angewidert seinen Kaffee an.

„Kein Wunder, dass der kalt ist, der ist vier Stunden alt!"

„Fünf" korrigierte Draco.

„Fünf?"

„Hab ihn von Starbucks, allerdings kam mir Pansy dazwischen." Blaise schloss die Augen.

„Bitte verschone mich" murmelte er, stand auf und ging zu seiner eigenen Kaffeemaschine. Zwei Minuten später saß er mit einer dampfenden Tasse wieder auf dem Sofa.

„Du solltest dich wirklich mal wieder blicken lassen" sagte Draco.

„Warum? Es gab mal eine Zeit, da hättest du dich gefreut, dass ich keinen Spaß mit dem goldenen Trio habe." Draco sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ich hab auch weniger von den dreien gesprochen. Obwohl Hermine wirklich in Ordnung ist. Ich meinte eher Loony und mich."

„Kannst du nicht aufhören, sie Loony zu nennen?" fragte Blaise missmutig.

„Wieso? Sie interessiert dich doch eh nicht." Blaise gab ein Knurren von sich.

„Du solltest das besser wissen." Draco ließ sich in den Sessel fallen.

„Hör mal, ich weiß, Slytherins haben ihren Stolz und überhaupt, alles was ich dauernd gesagt hab, bis Pansy es endlich begriffen hat. Aber Blaise… das ist Luna! Die denkt anders, sie reagiert anders, sie trinkt und isst sogar anders! Also ist sie auch anders verliebt als normale Menschen!" Blaise sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Du meinst also, ich sollte meinen Stolz einfach in die Ecke pfeffern?" Draco verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er in eine saure Zitrone gebissen.

„Nein, aber vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, Ehrlichkeit und Charme vor ihn zu stellen." Blaise seufzte.

„Was, wenn ich ihr egal bin?" Draco gab ihn einen heftigen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Blaise Zabini! Wenn dich eine Frau ablehnt, kram deinen Stolz wieder aus der Ecke und versuch es weiter!" Blaise sah ihn nicht minder zweifelnd an als zuvor, doch Draco stand auf.

„Ich muss los, Pansy hat heute ein paar Termine wegen der Hochzeit gemacht. Also los, krieg deinen Arsch hoch und schlepp dich zu ihr."

Ich will nur dass du weißt, ich hab dich immer noch lieb.  
Und dass es am Ende auch keine andere gibt,  
Die mich so vollendet,  
Die mich so bewegt.

"Luna ist nicht hier. Sie ist vor ein paar Minuten los zum Fuchsbau" informierte ihn Lunas Vater, als er an ihrer Tür geklopft hatte. Er bedankte sich und ging den seltsam bepflanzten Weg wieder zurück. Automatisch griff er nach der Packung liebgewonnener Zigaretten und zündete sich eine davon an. Erstaunlich, wie schnell sowas zur Gewohnheit werden konnte. Der Weg zum Fuchsbau war nur kurz, aber es kam ihm vor, als würde er stundenlang mit sich selbst haderte, ob er nun gehen sollte oder nicht.

„Blaise!" rief Hermine freudig, als sie ihn in den Garten einbiegen kam und umarmte ihn. Er lachte leise und sah sich um. Sie waren alle da. Wie hatte er es vermisst, seine Luna zu beobachten. Die Blonde kam auf ihn zu und lächelte ihr sanftes Lächeln.

„Blaise…seit wann rauchst du denn?" fragte sie mit einem Blick auf die Zigarette. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an, doch er tat so, als würde er ihn kaum bemerken. Es war fast wie vor einigen Wochen, nur dass Blaise sich bemühte, Luna nicht anzuschauen.

„Weißt du, ich glaube, sie hat dich vermisst." Harry hatte sich wieder neben ihn gesetzt.

„Ach so?"

„Ja. Ich weiß nicht, irgendwas war anders an ihr. Sie hat dauernd in der Gegend rum geguckt und behauptet, die Schlickschlupfe würden sich in ihren Ohren tummeln…"

„…und sie ganz wuschig im Gehirn machen? Ist das nicht normal?" fragte Blaise unbeteiligt. Harry schwieg eine Weile.

„Naja, das dachte ich erst auch, aber dann hat Hermine bemerkt, dass das das erste Mal war, dass sich irgendwelche von ihren komischen Wesen an ihr befinden." Blaise horchte innerlich auf, doch äußerlich tat er nur einen weiteren Zug an seiner Zigarette.

„Ist das eine Art Ablenkung? Hat's mit Frauen nicht funktioniert?" fragte Harry neugierig. Blaise unterdrückt ein Schmunzeln.

„Das trifft's ziemlich genau."

„Bleibst du zum Essen? Luna will uns ihre Süßwasserplimpysuppe kochen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie sie schmeckt…" Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein danke, ich bin schon wieder weg" lehnte er ab und stand auf.

„Du gehst schon?" fragte Luna und ließ den Gnom los, der sie wegen ihrer kurzen Unaufmerksamkeit in den Finger gebissen hatte. Blaise nickte nur.

Er kam nun wieder öfter, alle zwei Tage, doch er ging immer früh, allerdings bemerkte Harry, dass er von Tag zu Tag weniger rauchte.

Ich zeig dir, dass ich dich nicht brauche,  
und dass ich gehen kann wann ich will.  
Weißt du eigentlich wie viel ich rauche, seitdem du weg bist?  
Und wenn du fragst, dann bin ich still.

"Blaise? Was machst du denn hier?" Der ehemalige Slytherin zuckte zusammen bei der bekannten Stimme und die Frau neben ihm sah den Neuankömmling unmissverständlich an. Aber Blaise wusste, dass er sich an diesem „Geh weg, oder ich ermorde dich"-Blick nicht stören würde.

„Luna?" fragte er ungläubig. Immerhin waren sie hier in einer Muggeldisko!

„Ich… naja, ich dachte, ich guck mir mal an, wie die Muggel so feiern…" wich er aus, „Und was machst du hier?" Luna warf einen Blick auf die diesmal Rothaarige, registrierte ihren Blick, beachtete ihn aber tatsächlich kaum und sah dann zu Blaise zurück.

„Hermine meinte, ich sollte mich vielleicht mit feiern ablenken und sie hat mir das hier empfohlen, aber…" und damit blickte sie wieder zu der Rothaarigen und zurück, „ich glaube, das ist nichts für mich. Stellst du mir deine Freundin vor?" Blaise' Lächeln wich, während das der Rothaarigen triumphierend wurde.

„Amanda" stellte sie sich selber vor, „Und du warst Luna?" Die Blonde nickte. Blaise fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl.

„Hör mal-" begann er, doch Luna unterbrach ihn.

„Schon gut, ich lass euch wieder alleine" sagte sie lächelnd. Blaise starrt ihr hinterher. Er hatte doch gar nicht sie ansprechen wollen, sondern Amanda, die er bitten wollte zu gehen. Und jetzt? Jetzt verschwand der blonde Haarschopf zwischen den ganzen Tanzenden.

„Entschuldige mich" murmelte Blaise, machte sich von Amanda los und lief Luna hinterher. Er bekam sie wieder zu sehen, als er aus der Disko heraus war.

„Luna! Luna, warte mal!" rief er ihr hinterher und sie blieb tatsächlich stehen. Er holte auf und legte ihr schwer atmend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Man lässt seine Freundin doch nicht einfach stehen, Blaise" sagte sie leicht tadelnd. Er atmete tief durch und kam endlich wieder zu Atem.

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin, ich hab sie vor nicht mal einer Stunde erst kennen gelernt." Er konnte sich auch täuschen, doch er glaubte, in Lunas Augen so etwas zu sehen wie…Hoffnung?

„Wovon wolltest du dich ablenken, Luna?" fragte Blaise, doch die Blonde wich aus.

„Harry meint, du rauchst weniger. Hast du aufgehört?" fragte sie. Blaise runzelte die Stirn, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann…würdest du… würdest du für mich aufhören?" Blaise sah sie erstaunt an.

„Stört es dich?" Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Nein, Blaise, aber du hast es nicht nötig. Ohne Zigarette siehst du einfach sympathischer aus." Er nickte nach einer längeren Pause des Schweigens.

„Ja, ich denke, ich könnte für dich damit aufhören…" sagte er. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Warum bist du mir nachgelaufen?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Wollen wir zu mir nach Hause gehen, während ich dir das erkläre?" Jetzt erst bemerkte Luna, dass Blaise' Wohnung nur zwei Straßen weiter lag und sie nickte. Ein Stück liefen sie, ohne dass einer von beiden etwas sagte.

„Ich wollte, dass du weißt, dass mir nichts an Amanda liegt" sprach der Slytherin schließlich den Boden an. Luna sah ihn neugierig an.

„Warum sollte mich das stören?" fragte Luna, was Blaise zum Seufzen brachte.

„Ich weiß auch nicht" murmelte er. Sie schwiegen erneut, bis sie vor der Tür des Hauses standen, in der Blaise' Wohnung lag. Wie selbstverständlich folgte Luna ihm nach oben und hinein in die Wohnung. Die Tür war kaum geschlossen, da griff Luna nach Blaise' Hand. Er sah sie überrascht an.

„Du hattest recht, Blaise, es hat mich gestört" sagte sie lächelnd. Blaise brauchte eine Weile, bis er verstand, was sie meinte.

„Es ist schön, dich wieder zu haben" murmelte er und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Du hast mich doch nie verloren, Blaise, nicht von mir aus." Sie beugte sich vor und fing seine Lippen zu einem kurzen Kuss ein. Blaise schloss genießend die Augen und zog sie wieder zu sich, bevor sie sich von ihm lösen konnte.

Ich will nur dass du weißt, ich hab dich immer noch lieb.  
Und dass es am Ende auch keine andere gibt,  
Die mich so vollendet,  
Die mich so bewegt.

Blaise griff nach ihren Händen, als sie den Kuss lösten. Lunas hellgraue Augen sahen in seine fast schwarzen und unweigerlich würde dieser Anblick wohl viele an Yin und Yang erinnern.

„Jetzt bin ich endlich komplett" wisperte der Slytherin. Luna lächelte versonnen und die alberne Brille, die sie immer trug, fiel ihr wieder auf die Nase.

„Und die Schlickschlupfe sind auch verschwunden!" lachte sie. Blaise nahm sie in die Arme und wirbelte sie im Kreis. Die Brille landete währenddessen achtlos auf dem Boden.

„Ich glaube, es gibt mindestens zwei gemeinsame Freunde von uns, die ungeduldig auf diesen Tag gewartet haben" bemerkte Blaise, „Also, wollen wir die frohe Botschaft verkünden?" Luna gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

„Ja! Aber erst auf der Hochzeit von Draco und Pansy! Bis dahin gehörst du mir, Blaise Zabini, den wir beide haben schon viel länger auf diesen Tag gewartet" sagte sie und versuchte so furchterregend auszusehen, wie sie konnte. Und das war nicht viel, immerhin war sie ja seine sanfte, verrückte Luna! Blaise ließ sowas wie ein Schnurren hören.

„Ich glaube, damit könnte ich mehr als zufrieden sein" wisperte er gegen ihre Lippen und fing sie zu einem weiteren Kuss ein.


End file.
